The present invention relates to cleaning portions of a video recorder and, in particular, to a cassette device, including a tape for cleaning the recording, erasing, and other heads of the video cassette recorder.
In a typical video recorder, such as a video cassette recorder, a tape is configured to move across the surface of one or more recording or erasing heads. During use, particles from the tape and/or foreign objects become deposited on the recording or erasing heads or other portions of the recording device, such as the capstans, guides, and the like. Deposition of such materials on the recording heads interferes with their efficient operation. Deposition on the heads, as well as on other portions of the recording device, can also result in redeposition of unwanted oxides on the tape.
Devices have been provided for removing some or all of such deposited particles from portions of the recorder mechanism. Some devices clean by moving a dry tape material across the apparatus to be cleaned. Other devices include apparatus for wetting a portion of the tape to be moved through the recorder apparatus.
In previous devices, the tape extends from a rotatable feed reel or hub to a rotatable takeup real or hub. Mechanisms in the recorder rotate the hubs to provide longitudinal motion of the tape. The speed of the longitudinal motion is typically controlled by a rotating capstan in the recorder. A video cassette includes tape guides which cooperate with guides or rollers in the recorder to position the tape along the desired path.
Previous cassettes intended for the wet-cleaning method include a rotatable fluid applicator for wetting a portion of the tape. The fluid applicator is rotated by gear teeth circumferentially disposed along a hub connected to the applicator. The applicator gear teeth engage, directly or indirectly, teeth along the circumferential portion of the takeup or feed reel or hub. Thus, when the recorder rotates the hub, the gear mechanism also positively drives rotation of the applicator.